Shien Mushanokoji
Shien Mushanokoji (キッド/武者小路紫苑, Mushanokōji Shien) commonly known as Kid and is the Quarterback of the Seibu Wild Gunmen Appearance Kid is a relaxed-looking man with black eyes and Black hair. He has a perma stumble and goatee. Personality Kid is relaxed calm and level headed person whenever he gets the feeling that things go too well, he always predicts that something bad will happen, (which usually does, such as in the Spring tournament when they were ahead of the Ojo White Knights during the first half, Tetsuma drank too much water and could not play So far, he's the only quarterback Hiruma hasn't been able to fool or defeat. All of Hiruma's schemes against him (17 in all) fail due to Kid's sharp mind and quick reflexes. History Although he goes by an enigmatic cowboy name, Shien (or "The Kid") is actually from a line of nobles. his father Hajime Mushanokoji is particularly known as a three-time Olympic gold medalist in pistol shooting, where his son gains his marksmanship both with a gun and with a football. Unfortunately, this placed him under immense pressure to be first due to his heritage. Consequentially, once he placed third in a shooting competition, he decided to run away from home. This also caused him to be laid back and not as competitive as his peers such as Hiruma (who would seek to win any game even if it killed him). Plot Nasa Alien Arc Kid is a quarterback of the Seibu Wild Gunmans, and has one of the fastest pass speeds in Japan, possibly in the world. Kid and Tetsuma make up one of the strongest quarterback-wide receiver combinations in Japan (by high school standards), like the legendary Joe Montana-Jerry Rice combination, although to a lesser extent. Kid specializes in quick-draw shooting, where he throws the ball as soon as he receives it from the center to Tetsuma, Seibu's wide receiver (this kind of quick release is more akin to Miami's Hall of Fame passer Dan Marino). His personality is very laid-back. However, whenever he gets the feeling that things go too well, he always predicts that something bad will happen, (which usually does, such as in the Spring tournament when they were ahead of the Ojo White Knights during the first half, Tetsuma drank too much water and could not participate in the second half, ironically, his Jersey number is 7-a number considered to be lucky in America). His quote is "Something bad has to happen after something so good." He's also known Tetsuma since they were kids, accounting for how "in sync" they appear to be. Originally Kid couldn't throw and Tetsuma couldn't catch, but they practiced all the time as kids and got better. His birthday is 11/11 Death March Arc Autumn Tournament Arc Kanto Tournament Arc In chapter 242, after Hiruma shows Kid video of Rikiya Gaō's tactics on the field (with Kid correctly guessing that Hiruma's intentions were to use Seibu as "human sacrifices" against the Dinosaurs) in preparation for the Seibu-Hakushū game, Kid reveals that he has a plan to seal away Gaō. It seems as if his plan is working for now, as during the first play of the game, he managed to complete a 4-yard pass to Riku by deliberately allowing Gaō to break through the line, while he made his Super fast pass at the last moment. He assumes that as long as he rids himself of the ball, Gaō would follow the rules and not crush him. However, as the game continues, Kid realizes that with each play, Gaō gets even faster and in one instance, manages to bruise Kid's arm with just a pinky. Eventually, as Seibu continues with their offensive, Kid realizes how everything he, Tetsuma and the Gunmen have done has brought them so close to the Christmas Bowl and does the one thing that he swore he would never do - dare to dream. At this moment of weakness, Gaō flies up from behind and crushes him from behind, throwing him away and breaking his arm. Seconds later, realizing how close he was to his dream, Kid collapses on the field, taking Seibu's Christmas Bowl dreams with him. Later he is seen in the crowd during the Deimon vs Hakushu game. It is here that he comments to the quarterback of the Alexanders, Karin, that Hiruma will play in the Teikoru game no matter what injury. Christmas Bowl Arc He participates in Deimon's special training team as the QB for Monta and Ikkyu. He comments during Yukimitsu's training, that he especially grateful as a quarterback if his receiver can keep his track on his pass route, even if he got hard pressed or having significantly low physical stats. Youth World Cup Arc Kid is also recruited as one of the main quarterbacks (the other being Hiruma) for the Japanese national Under 18 team and in the last chapter of the manga is seen to have joined the Takekura Construction Babels along with Jo Tetsuma, a dark horse in the semi-pro league. Relationship Childhood Friends Jo Tetsuma Rival Teams Yoichi Hiruma Techniques/Strategies * Quick-Draw Pass - Kid is a specialist with short fast passes as soon as he gets the ball. The time it takes for him to raise and pass the ball is 0.15 seconds, as opposed to a normal quarterback's speed of 0.5 seconds. Catching him in a blitz is near-impossible. His throwing technique is odd as well - as opposed to releasing the ball from over his throwing shoulder, Kid throws the ball from in front on himself using both hands to generate an incredibly fast spiral, in a similar fashion to pass training machines that wide receivers use. * Route Calling - So in-sync are Kid and Tetsuma, that even once he's taken the snap, Kid can call the route for his ace receiver to run on the fly. * Shotgun - A strategy that relies totally on passing. Instead of having one or two receivers ready to catch passes, the number is increased to four or more. The receivers spread out like buckshot pellets once the ball is snapped. This increases the number of directions in which the Kid can pass the ball. Even linebackers like Shin find it difficult to cover so many receivers at once. * Play Action (Fake TFP Kick) - While holding the ball for TFP kick, when the kicker goes in, instead holding the ball, he pass it toward Tetsuma for 2 point conversion. He done this when realizes that the kicker (Saba) got too nervous for kicking. Trivia * A great sharpshooter, he's half-American and half-Japanese. The name 'Kid' is derived from the name of a famous cowboy and outlaw, Billy the Kid. * In America, he once teamed up with Hiruma in the beach football match and used a special technique named Super Quarterback Tag. Their tosses were so fast that everyone assumed that they were using the Too Tattoos' Dancing Flea technique. In interviews with Riko Kumabukuro, he has been asked these questions: *'Of all the things you have bought until now, what is the most expensive?' = "A refrigerator big enough for one person to live in." (30,000 yen, 300 Dollars) *'Imagine today is the last of Earth! How would you spend it?' = "I'd do the same things I always do." Navigation Category:Seibu Wild Gunmans Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Male Characters Category:Quarterbacks Category:Team Japan